


Marichat May - Day 28: Kiss it Better

by tournee_de_la_ladybug



Series: Marichat May 2017 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Marichat May, Marichat May Collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tournee_de_la_ladybug/pseuds/tournee_de_la_ladybug
Summary: When the akuma Dévastateur carves a path through Paris with little regard for what or who he hurts, Chat Noir turns to evacuating citizens while Ladybug recharges her kwami. Moments later, he spots a very familiar and very injured friend.





	Marichat May - Day 28: Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> It’s super late, but I said I’d do it!
> 
> The moment I saw the prompt, I thought of the song _Kiss it Better_ by He is We, which is a straight shot to the feels and I’d definitely recommend it as background music if you ever need to write an angsty scene.
> 
> See the notes at the bottom for more thoughts.

Paris lay in ruins.

Paris lay in ruins and Chat Noir was alone.

He had split away from Ladybug nearly ten minutes ago so she could recharge her kwami. The akuma, a vastly destructive force that went by the name of Dévastateur, had spent the better part of the past hour turning the streets to rubble and carving chunks out of buildings. Monuments were crushed beneath his power – and for once, Chat wondered if Hawkmoth regretted releasing a power like that into the world.

The akuma wasn’t anything special, really. He was granted power, great power, which gave him strength beyond imagination. It was his heart, however, that had darkened to a point that no mortal should ever near.

Chat didn’t know why the victim had turned so cold. He wasn’t sure he cared – not when Ladybug was still missing in action and Paris was a bona fide mess. But he did know that the damage wasn’t entirely Hawkmoth’s fault. No. This was personal on some level. The man beneath the mask wanted to tear the world apart on his own terms.

In Ladybug’s absence, Chat had reverted to a new plan – evacuating as many civilians as he could as quickly as he could. There were times for showy heroics, and there were times when all that mattered was preventing a bloodbath. This happened to be one of the latter.

The half-constructed building beside him groaned as girders buckled and beams snapped under the akuma’s assault. Chat propelled himself forward, ducking out of the way. Rubble and dust fell around him, striking his shoulders and nearly weighing him down. He couldn’t imagine what it would have done to him in his civilian form. Thankfully his suit seemed to take the brunt of the blow.

He fought his way through the pouring debris, past abandoned streets, searching for any sign of life.

There were times when he was grateful for his cat-like senses. Night vision was always useful, and heightened hearing could always help him locate those in trouble. Being able to scent blood, however, was always disorienting.

Chat was about to ignore it. That strong of a scent normally only meant one thing. If he passed it by, he could work on cleansing the akuma with Ladybug and bring whoever it was back. It wasn’t normally worth pausing for.

Shallow breathing filled his senses. His ears pricked at the sound, and a strange surge in his gut told him to _wait_.

Pausing, he clambered over a piece of rubble and hesitated, glaring down into the darkness and dust. A motionless form, broken and bloody, lay there.

He swallowed, turning his cheek. He couldn’t look. He couldn’t look.

“Chat?”

He whirled back to the body. How could they possibly be alive?

Chat could barely hear the whispered voice, but dropped beside the figure regardless. No one deserved to die alone. Even if Ladybug would fix everything soon.

Steeling himself, he finally took a good look at the person. But it wasn’t the jagged piece of metal sticking out from her gut or the blood trailing from the side of her mouth that caught his attention. It was pigtails, skewed to the side. It was a grey blazer, ragged and fraying. It was bluebell eyes, staring at him not with fear – but with relief.

_Marinette._

He dropped to his knees, taking in the wound. It wasn’t… there wasn’t anything he could do. Blood lay in a pool around her.

Her breathing was laborious. Chat wrapped an arm around her, scooting to sit beside her. 

“Don’t worry, Marinette. It’s going to be okay.”

Okay. He was telling a dying girl, _his friend_ , that things would be okay.

“Chat,” she murmured, some innate strength giving her the presence of mind to lock eyes with him.

Marinette was pale, ashen. Chat smoothed her bangs with the back of his hand.

“Ladybug is going to fix things, okay?” He was shivering, his words laced with fear. “You’re going to be alright.”

 _“Chat,”_ she repeated, her words ending with a feeble cough.

“Shh,” her head fell onto his shoulder. “Just close your eyes. You’ll be back to normal in just a moment. You won’t even feel a thing.”

Her hand reached out, wrapping around his bell and tugging his attention back to her. Her eyes were wide, her choked-out words insistent.

_“Chat!”_

He stilled under her touch, reaching to take her hand in his. Reluctant, he watched her, waiting.

Her grip on him loosened. The blood on his suit was beginning to become tacky to the touch.

“Take them.” Her breath gave one final hitch. “My earrings.”

She grew stiller beneath him, and with a twitch of her lips that he couldn’t understand, with a spark fading from her eyes, her hand slipped out of his.

“Mari?” Chat shook her shoulder, tears welling in his eyes. His voice cracked. “Marinette, stay with me. Marinette!”

There was a buzzing in his ears. From somewhere nearby, Dévastateur called out for the two heroes to face him.

Chat turned his head away from Marinette, suddenly unable to look at her. His face crumpled and a barrage of tears streaked down his cheeks.

She would be fine, he reminded himself. She would be back soon, as kind and chipper as ever.

He couldn’t afford to waste any more time. Paris needed him. Ladybug needed him.

But Marinette looked awfully small in his arms like that.

Biting back a loud sob, he reached out a shaking hand and closed those beautiful bluebell eyes. When she was back, he’d have to tell her just how perfect they were.

Chat let out a heavy exhale and let his gaze linger, trying to collect himself. His vision dragged down to her ears.

What was it she had said about earrings?

Her dying wish…

He leaned a little closer, staring at the black studs. Hesitant, he tugged one of them off and stared at it in his palm.

A flash of red appeared in the corner of his eye. He blinked at it. A kwami? But why would there be a-

The world rocked dangerously beneath him, his synapses firing rapidly. Suddenly understanding, his grip tightened around the earring and he stared in open shock at the kwami that was holding a hand to Marinette’s cheek. Tears rolled onto Marinette’s bloodied shirt.

His heart shattered.

The world went dark.

The next thing he knew, he was screaming at her, shaking her shoulders and butting the kwami out of the way.

“Ladybug! Marinette, please!”

To Hell with the akuma. Chat pulled her closer, careful of her wound. He dug his hand into her hair, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. He rocked her back and forth, a mournful wail spilling from his lips.

“You have to take the other earring.”

He barely registered the kwami’s soft words.

“Please, Chat Noir.” The kwami landed on his shoulder. “You’re her only hope.”

_Hope?_

The word broke through him. He cast the kwami a sidelong glance, his ragged voice croaking out, “What?”

She was wordless, just staring at him expectantly.

Blinking furiously, he reached for the other half of her Miraculous. With them both in his palm, he leaned away from Marinette…

…and promptly leaned back in to plant a kiss on her forehead.

She remained motionless beneath him. He wished he could have kissed it all better.

He couldn’t afford to waste any more time. Paris needed him. Ladybug – no – _Marinette_ needed him. 

His ears weren’t pierced, but the pain of putting the earrings in was nothing compared to what he already felt.

The kwami beside him vanished. Sparks radiated off his suit, changing and transforming as he rose to his feet – cloaking him in power and light.

Dévastateur turned to the source of the sudden shift.

Chat’s green eyes flashed. He raised his rigid hand with a snarl dancing across his lips.

_“Cataclysm.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. That got dark pretty quick, but my Flowers prompt was so fluffy that I had to do some angst for this ship.
> 
> For those of you that need closure: I fully headcanon that he was indeed able to bring her back after defeating the akuma and that a fluff-fest ensued, including cuddling for hours and a mutual reveal. Will I ever write it? Probably not. Am I a little tempted? Yes. But I'm going to work on Bring Me Back Home next. If I ever feel like doing a little oneshot - I might throw it in here as an additional chapter.
> 
> For more writing updates and general Miraculous blogging, check out my [tumblr!](https://tournee-de-la-ladybug.tumblr.com)


End file.
